


Little Rat

by Gigi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-04
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-25 16:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wolf and rat play. (Moony hunts Peter. From Remus' POV.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Rat

I feel it coming, I can taste the death filling my mouth. How did we get here? How did we end up different sides of the line? We were suppose to be standing side by side. That's what friends do after all.

 

-Run, little rat, run.-

 

You were never smart were you? I remember how it worried our first run that the wolf would hurt you. Do you recall it? Your little legs carried you far. Laughing... Do rats laugh? I know they scream. (I can taste the fear on you.)

 

-Run, little rat, run.-

 

I used to sit up on moonless nights wondering why. However now I know you never enjoy the fact that everyone loved him and you were merely liked. Even you could be counted among those numbers. You loved him, wanted to be him. He could never be yours, for he was mine. I shall make you remember that fact.

 

-Run, little rat, run.-

 

The moon is high in the velvet sky, the pain is willing me to run faster, to allow the beast to have you. You were pack once, family once, my brother. I would of gave my life for you. Now it's different.

 

-Run, little rat, run.-

 

Your fear is sweet to me. (Better then chocolate. Bitter and sweet.) I'm catching up. I am getting so much closer. Your arm shinning in the pale moon light. An answer to all my questions. Should I hate you? Should I let my beast have you? My answer. Your sin.

 

-Run, little rat, run.-

 

You beg me with the heat of your eyes. But I have you there angst the wall. Your arm shining pale moon light and everything is between and behind us. This is the climax to our story.

 

-Pray, little rat, pay.-

 

My name is upon your lips, (No, Remus... Moony ... No!) but you're not allowed to speak. For it would put an end to the screams. I need the screams just like I need my teeth in your skin.

 

-Scream, little rat, scream.-

 

Your blood upon my lips, I feast, and in my mind I know that this ghost of you is finely gone. Wormtail my friend long dead, not this rat, not this ghost in which I feast upon. There is a stillness in the night, a moment of pure pleasure in the night, and in the night there is the sweet sound of bones snapping and screams of you dieing down my throat. Then there is nothing. No sounds, no screams. No eyes begging me not to. Just one silver arm. Shinning silver in the moon light.

 

-This is death, little rat, death.-


End file.
